Kim Possible Can't Lose
by eoraptor
Summary: What happens to our indefatigable heroine when she is driven to distraction by the one thing she can't lose, but desparately wants to?


**_"Kim Possible Can't Lose…"_**

_By Eoraptor_

_AN: This is definitely a Rated _**R**_ fic for adult content and language. Kim Possible and related characters Copyright 2002-2007 Walt Disney Company, this work is not for profit and I did not create the characters. Based on a user-issued challenge from __**KP Slash Haven**_

* * *

Shego was reeling.

The redhead just kept snapping off kicks and back-fists at her, and her flaming plasma had fled her at least five minutes again under the strain. They were down to hand-to-hand combat now, no flames, no gadgets, not even her usual ceramic claws.

The verdant woman jabbed hard at the teen heroine's nose, trying to keep her off balance. Unfortunately the redhead seemed to have anticipated the pattern; and artfully ducked under and then around the extended arm, grabbing hold in the process and carrying it with her around and behind the villainess.

The submission hold was effectively brutal, Kim bending Shego's elbow just to its limit, and it would be up to the taller woman to risk dislocating or breaking it to escape the hold. The villainess listened to the ragged breathing behind her, expecting some kind of witty retort about their fight and the redhead's apparently impending victory.

So she was incredibly surprised when what she got, rather than a playfully snide exclamation, was the tip of the teenager's nose running up the back of her neck and into her thick hair, along with the intense sensation of cooling as air rushed past her own sweaty skin and upwards as the heroine inhaled slowly but deeply.

Her mind brushed it off as their tightly constrained positions. After all, in order to hold her elbow at almost a ninety-degree angle backwards to her torso, Kim literally had to use her own body to wedge it outwards and prevent Shego from simply spinning around the otherwise natural pivot point of her shoulder. So if she needed to flush her sinuses or center her mind from the extended battle, the redhead would pretty much have to breathe on her.

That thought lasted for a second, until the redhead sank her teeth into the uncovered skin at the top of Shego's catsuit, growling while her free hand snaked around front and raked short thick nails downwards over the swell of the larger woman's breast.

Shego's eyes went wide at the groping; particularly the hungry squeeze Kim's hand executed when it reached the fullest part of the villainess's bosom. "What The Fu- Oomph!"

The smaller combatant used Shego's own height against her. She shifted her stance behind the emerald themed woman and enfolded her thigh outwards and around Shego's, and then in between her legs. There was a moment of incredibly intimate friction as Kim squeezed her thigh like a python around Shego's, before hooking her foot behind the villainess's ankle and upsetting her leg.

The fall was perfectly executed to pin Shego on her belly beneath the redhead, her arm still pinned upwards and backwards, and Possible atop her.

"Rrrrrragh fuck… God your warm," the redhead growled almost incoherently behind Shego as her body snaked and shimmied its way upwards, until she was straddling the more curvaceous woman around the waste, freeing her other hand to yank a hand full of thick ebony tresses.

"Princess, What the Hell has gotten into you?!" Shego hissed as her head was yanked backwards, further complicating the submission hold she was locked in. She could practically feel her fingers against the back of her head, except that Kimmie's were already there holding her head up.

"Mmmmm, nothing has, and that's the whole fucking problem…"

Shego felt the teen's hips buck against the small of her back, and realized that it wasn't Possible readjusting her position; it was Possible scratching an apparently fearsome itch.

The villainess lay still for a long moment, trying to process that she was being dry-humped by her teenaged nemesis. The heroine's entire body was hot against her, but Shego couldn't tell if it was the fact that they had been fighting for ten minutes straight, or because the redhead was in heat. Her thick cargo pants didn't give much indication either way.

"Look Princess, not that you're not a hot little number that any guy wouldn't crawl across broken glass to break it off in," Shego groaned with effort, and finally forced herself up onto her knees, trying to upset the apparently feral redhead astride her, "But I don't swing that way. Now… GETOFF!"

Kim had been so focused on grinding herself off against the small of Shego's back that she hadn't clamped down around her waist, and so when the villainess bucked, she was thrown indignantly off of her and landed in a pile.

Shego groaned and panted, working her badly strained arm and looking at her usually prim foe as she got to her feet. It wasn't that the redhead was exactly nebbish, but she certainly wasn't the kind of girl to use four letter words and do, well, this.

Whatever lustful spell had taken over Kim was broken, and she clapped a hand to her face in shocked embarrassment. Sighing with defeat, she slowly righted herself. Shame was rapidly cooling her body off, but the damage was already done. Her nipples, in fact her entire B cups, were throbbing with blood flow, and it wasn't from exertion. The story was the same inside the lap of her cargo pants, and it was only the tailored fit Monique had applied to them which hid the fact that she had been riding herself desperately up and down the gusseted inner-fly while she had been on top of Shego.

Apparently Shego noticed the fact that Possible was wearing nothing between herself and her cargos, because she shook her head and covered her face, "So what, you're some kind of wear-slut now? Because I know I destroyed Drakken's Erot-O ray personally before he could even plug it in."

"Ugh… if only…" Kim folded her hands over her face and groaned into them.

"Little lesson, Kimmie?"

The redhead nearly jumped out of her skin as Shego whispered right into her ear. In her self-loathing, Kim had not heard her stealthy foe walk up beside her.

"The next time you're this damned horny, wear a pad… You won't be as likely to soak your crotch through." Shego snorted and stood back, a dark eyebrow arched imperiously as she again shamed her nemesis.

Trying not to allow Shego to see her checking, Kim looked down. It was tiny, but indeed, there was a small, darner-than-normal spot on the fly of her cargos where she had been rutting against her clothes for friction. Leave it to the super-thief to notice it. "Ugh!"

"Now, spill… I never pegged you for the 'fuck-your-nemesis' type before." The villainess crossed her arms over her chest and watched the heroine.

The two stood or sat, glaring at each other for a few moments. It took so long, in fact, that shego's abilities came back. And she pegged a hot shot right between the redhead's legs, "Now… my patience is wearing thin, and the only reason you're still breathing is that you lack a Y chromosome; having one would be a death penalty for what you just did to me…"

Kim yelped and patted out the burning embers which had splashed up off of the plasma shot and burned holes in her cargo pants before glaring at Shego. "Fine!"

"You ever had a pink-on for 6 weeks, Shego?" She muttered as she stood up, tugging the fabric of her beige cargo pants this way and that to see if any of the holes bared the fact that she was nude underneath.

"A pink what?" the villainess inclined her head to the side, "I don't raise money for cancer research."

"No!" Kim huffed and blew a breath across her sweaty forehead and through her bangs in profound frustration, "A Pink-On, a red bean, a throbber, urging for steeley dan, ready for arts and crafts. The female equivalent of balls blue enough to make Drakken jealous!"

"…" Shego listened to the miniature tirade. The last one made her wince in sympathy, "And what, the buffoon won't stick it in you?"

"Rrrrrraug!" Kim tore her hands through her hair and began to pace. "That's how this all started!"

"And I take the frustrated hair pulling to mean that he isn't so well hung that he ruined you for all other men and left you in shaking fits eagerly awaiting his return?" Shego smirked, cocking her hip to one side and examining her nails.

"Not unless hemorrhoid cream is involved…" Kim growled darkly, still pacing, ignoring the taunt in her frustration, "Not that I wouldn't know how well he is set up, we've been friends since we were five, and whatever BOY catches his fancy is going to be very happy and have HIS hands full…"

Shego let go a whistle at that revelation, "Ah, so it's like that huh? How long?"

"Nine inches."

"SHIT, why are the good ones always gay?" Shego bemoaned sympathetically, before shaking her head, "But I meant how long has this been a problem…"

"Well, right about the time after J-prom, when you accidentally hooked us up?" Kim sighed, apparently not caring about the taunts Shego kept throwing at her. "Let's say I was profoundly grateful to him for saving me from fucking a rubber balloon full of snot, and wanted to show him how grateful… things were going fine… right until I rolled up my scorched blue dress and he saw my pussy. Things went downhill after that..."

"And you told him 'it's fine, it happens to everybody, you're just nervous,' all that bullshit?" Shego supplied, rolling her hand in the air at the old standby.

"No, I grabbed a bottle of KY and tried to give him a hand job… it was like trying to give an uncooked wienie a massage… all casing and no plumping." Kim bemoaned.

"Christ Princess, where did you get this mouth?" Shego shook her head at the litany of curses and euphemisms coming from the frustrated redhead.

"Hey, you try being consistently ready to screw for almost two months and see how you feel…" She sighed raggedly, "He was supposed to be my first, too. Anyways… I kept trying for two weeks… hand jobs, blow jobs, dirty videos, sexy talk over the kimmunicator… I almost gave Wade a heart attack one day when he called to find me covered in whipped cream and cherries. It turns out there was a reason Ron likes my small chest and alpha attitude… he just didn't want to admit it."

"Ooooohkay," Shego tried to process this, "You go to high school; finding someone ready and willing to screw should not be a problem, Princess…"

"It is when half of the school is intimidated by you, and the other half don't have the brain cells to rub together to keep you interested." The redhead sighed deeply, shoulders slumping.

"What about that artsy fartsy kid?" Shego paused, "the one whose date with you we fucked up?"

"Josh? Spoken for." Kim bemoaned as she paced back and forth once more.

"Uh, you're Kim Possible, you could just break her neck and then comfort him at the funeral."

"DON'T give me ideas," the redhead pleaded, again clawing a hand through her now-tousled hair.

"What about that giant football stud… the one Adrenna Lyne kidnapped?" Shego supplied.

"Brick?" Kim sighed, pausing her pacing, "Dumb as a box of rocks… Bonnie literally had to spell out to him 'I want to screw you' more than once. Besides, he's off at college now."

"Ah… so aside from your buffoon, you're not willing to accept just any dumb pump…" the villainess deduced. "And me?"

Kim hung her head, sighing, "I'm desperate, you're… not unattractive, and it was the heat of the moment."

"Thanks, I guess," Shego shook her head… "You're telling me, the great Kim Possible, world traveler, heroine extraordinaire, can't find someone willing and able to scratch her itch?"

"Shego, I can crack a walnut with my knees, you tell me…" the redhead sighed and resumed her pacing.

The villainess considered this for a moment, "So what's been scratching the itch until now?"

"Toys mostly, a shower massager in a pinch…"

"Toys, plural?"

"Toys, as in I've… um…" the teen hedged just a bit, "Worn out a couple."

"Yarg…" the emerald woman shook her head. "High performance woman."

After a moment, she bent over and tugged a business card out of her leg puch, flicking it artfully at her nemesis, "Here… give my guy a call…"

"Σπίτι του μασάζ" Kim looked at the card, translating the modern Greek in her head, "House of Massage? The island you were on when Warmonga came to Earth?"

"Yeah, remember Midas?" Shego nodded as she re-zipped her leg pouch.

"The guy with the golden touch? But I thought he was gay?"

"As springtime and kittens," Shego nodded, grinning lecherously "But his brother Adonis? They call him Hephaestus' Forge… He's always got a hot piece of iron that needs quenching."

"Shego?" Kim interrupted, "Not in for a pump, remember?"

"Princess, he speaks six languages and is a grand master in the Greek Orthadox Chess circles." Shego rolled her eyes, "You really think I'd let just any meat pass between my legs?"

The heroine considered this for a moment, before pocketing the card. "Well, at this rate, it's him or force myself on Ron with a strapon till he can stay hard enough to give it to me in return…"

"Blech, there's an image I didn't need…" Shego made a face and turned to walk out, "Just get it handled… because if you ever try that shit on me again, there won't be enough of you left for a DNA test…"

Kim just sighed and rolled her neck around. When she looked up, Shego was gone.


End file.
